Feliz Aniversario
by Huddylovelover
Summary: Solo para los que les guste leer huddy sex, no hay edad para eso.


**Chicas solo puedo decirles que esto es total y absolutamente NR-18 jajajaj no se ni como lo escribi, no me conocia ese lado, a las que les molesta esto please, no lean, porque casi todo el capi es asi, Trios y sexo, y muchas cosas pervers mas.**

**Muchas Gracias a las que van a leer**

**Por cierto esto es un ONE SHOOT! Definitivamente jajajajaj Besos a todos :)**

**

* * *

**

Era su aniversario, el numero 7, la "crisis" de los 7 años según todos, House estaba extraño, aun tenían una buena relación, House seguía creyendo que estaba con la mujer mas hermosa y sexy del mundo, pero Cuddy sentía que el no la deseba como antes, "ya no es lo mismo" pensaba. Pero para House todo seguía igual, sabia que no podía existir la misma pasión que en un comienzo, pero para Cuddy eso no era aceptable, el hombre que estaba con ella tenia que estar loco por ella, simplemente eso, no sabia que hacer tenia que pensar en algo su aniversario era mañana y no tenia idea que hacer, se fue a trabajar y seguía preocupada, sabia que esto de los 7 años era importante, quería dejar impresionado a House, quería hacer algo que el nunca olvidaría, quería dejarlo marcado de por vida, aunque suene extremo, ese era el deseo de la decana.

Se acercaba la tarde y aun Cuddy estaba sin ideas, sentía que habían tenido tantas veces sexo, que ya no quedaba nada para sorprender, en eso que estaba aun pensando en su oficina, entra thirteen, a hablarle de un caso, esta noto la evidente preocupación de Cuddy, y le pregunto que pasaba

-Te pasa algo?

-Nooo, no es nada, no te preocupes.

-es acerca de House, que hizo ahora?

-Emm no, osea si, pero no es nada

-Vamos Cuddy, se mucho sobre relaciones, he tenido un montón, dime en que puedo ayudarte

-No me siento cómoda hablando de sexo con una empleada.

-No me veas como una empleada, y si es de sexo te puedo ayudar aun mas, ya sabes que soy bisexual, se lo que les gusta a chicas y chicos, No están teniendo sexo verdad?

-Si! Claro que tenemos, es solo que…

-Ammmm entiendo, no es lo mismo de antes, verdad

-Exacto, y mañana es nuestro aniversario, planeaba hacer algo especial, pero no tengo ideas, mi cabeza esta en blanco, creo que ya hemos hecho todo el esa área,

-Si piensas así estas jodida, nunca se ha hecho todo en esa área, bueno aunque yo he hecho casi todo. Pero tengo una idea que puede agradarte, es arriesgada, pero apuesto a que alguien como tu nunca lo ha hecho.

-A que te refieres con alguien como yo? , yo estoy dispuesta a todo.

La decana quedo con la boca completamente abierta al escuchar la descabellada idea de thirteen,

-Que? Pero como? Osea, no puedo! Es muy…

Vamos Cuddy , te aseguro que vas a dejar a House impresionado, mas excitado que nunca, e incluso lo mantienes por unos 5 años mas seguro. Thirteen soltó una risa.

-Estas segura?

-Aquí hay un numero, llámala a ella. Es la persona perfecta para lo que necesitas, dile que es de mi parte, aa y dile que me llame.

Luego de decir esto salía muy contenta de la oficina de la decana, olvidando incluso lo que iba a preguntarle.

Por otra parte Cuddy marco el numero, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, hablo con ella. Corto, ya esta! Se dijo. Aun dudosa si esto estaba bien o no. Al menos ya tenia algo listo para su aniversario numero 7, y era definitivamente algo que nunca había hecho antes.

House aun no llegaba del trabajo, ella ya tenia todo listo, Rachel estaba donde Arlene.

La habitación era el lugar perfecto. Sintió la moto, estaba nerviosa, llevaba su bata puesta, fue hasta la puerta a esperar a House, este al entrar se sorprendió de la oscuridad de la casa, pero vio a Cuddy, pensó que estaba hermosa, tenia su cabello suelto recién lavado, llevaba un poco de maquillaje, lo cual según el la hacia ver aun mas hermosa. Esta se sostuvo de su cuello y le dio un beso, apasionado, pero lento,

-Feliz aniversario para ti también, dijo House, una vez que se soltaron.

Cuddy no dijo nada, en su interior aun estaba muy nerviosa, pero no quería demostrarlo.

Vendo los ojos de House con un pañuelo negro, y lentamente lo dirigió a la habitación.

-Esto se esta poniendo bueno, dijo el.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh, lo callo Cuddy, Le saco los zapatos sensualmente, también los pantalones y la camisa, ella daba pequeños besos en cada parte de su cuerpo, lo cual volvía a House loco.-Ahora siéntate, le ordeno.

Este le hizo Caso, Cuddy lo ato de manos, este aun seguía vendado, House no entendía que pasaba, ya que empezó a escuchar unas voces, no eran las de Cuddy, definitivamente.

En un rápido movimiento Cuddy le quito la venda a House, la cara de asombro de este fue enorme, había 2 mujeres desnudas en esa habitación aparte de Cuddy, las dos sexys y ¡Sin ropa! Decía House, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, o lo que estaba por ver, ¿era esto verdad?, no definitivamente tenia que ser un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado loco como para que Cuddy lo hiciera, su asombro fue mas grande al ver que estas dos chicas comenzaban a besarse lentamente, sensualmente, calentando el ambiente, Cuddy reía al ver la cara de House, y aunque nunca lo admitiría estas dos chicas le estaban elevando la temperatura, hasta donde ella nunca imagino.

En un movimiento rápido una de las chicas tomo a Cuddy por la cintura, Y comenzó a besarla, esta respondía totalmente, mientras que la otra chica lentamente se deshacía de las ropas de la decana, pero el sostén, el cual dejo al descubierto sus pechos, hermosos, la chica comenzó a lamerle y succionarle lentamente uno de ellos, lo cual provocaba pequeños gemidos en Cuddy, House tenia una erección mas que notable, eso que el show recién empezaba. L otra chica dejo de besar a cuddy para incorporarse a sus pechos junto con la otra, estaban vueltas locas, Cuddy lo estaba disfrutando mas de lo que había imaginado, se besaban con pasión entre las 3, House sentía que su miembro no cabía mas en ese boxer, suéltame! Le gritaba a cuddy.- No todavía, respondía esta.

Una de las chicas tiro a Cuddy en la cama, esta quedo completamente estirada, se mordía los labios, una de las chicas comenzó a lamer su pie, Mientras la otra, lentamente introducía sus dedos en la intimidad de la decana. Dios! gimió cuddy mientras esta lo hacia, House estaba desesperado, necesitaba hacer algo, eran tres mujeres en la habitación y el solo quería estar dentro de cuddy, La chica comenzó a hacer movimientos mas y mas rápidos, mientras con su boca jugaba en su estomago, lo lamia, lo succionaba, le pasaba la lengua una y otra vez, junto con los movimientos de sus manos dentro de cuddy. La otra chica dejo el trío y lentamente comenzó a lamer los pies, pero ahora de House, lo hacia lento y rápido, siempre mirando al nefrólogo a los ojos, por otra parte Cuddy estaba llegando al orgasmo, y no podía parar de pronunciar house, en cada uno de sus gemidos, lo cual hacia que el, estuviera mas excitado si era posible,

Cuando cuddy llego al orgasmo, la chica que estaba con House, bajo lentamente el boxer del nefrólogo con los dientes, lo cual dejo al descubierto su miembro por mas excitado, Mmmmmm dijo la mujer, lamentablemente, ese es trabajo tuyo, dijo a cuddy, y las dos chicas salieron de la habitación.

Cuddy se acerco lentamente a House y desato sus manos, poniendo para esto sus pechos en la cara de el, que casi desesperadamente comenzó a succionarlos, Cuddy podía sentir lo excitado que estaba, ella se sentó sobre el, pero sin dejar que este pudiera penetrarla, House estaba loco, esa era la verdad, y cuddy ya había llegado al placer máximo con las chicas, el tenia que hacer algo antes de, Pero antes de empezar a pensat,cuddy comenzo a darle pequeños besos en la oreja, mordió su lóbulo, sabia que eso lo enloquecía, comenzó a bajar por su pecho, su ombligo, llego hasta su miembro, puso la punta de su lengua en el, y subió nuevamente al estomago, Nooo grito House, Cuddy río, volvió a su miembro, lo tomo con sus manos, lo acariciaba, luego introdujo su boca lentamente y después rápido, lo lamia a su antojo, siempre sin despegar esa mirada matadora hacia House, quien no podía mas de placer. Cuando Cuddy por fin lo soltó, Este se puso encima de ella, no paraba de besarla la deseaba era verdad, la deseaba mas que a nadie en este mundo, solo ella lo hacia sentir de esa manera, solo ella era capaz de llevarlo hasta su punto máximo, y solo ella era capas de hacer esto que estaba haciendo.

Ahora era el turno de House, quien lentamente introdujo su lengua a la femineidad de cuddy, esta daba pequeños gemidos, House comenzó a mover su lengua dentro de ella, los dos se conocían perfectamente, y sabían que volvía loco al otro. House ahora comenzaba a besar sus muslos, mientras introducía sus dedos uno por uno dentro de ella, -House ya!

-O no tu me hiciste esperar, ahora te aguantas.

Este dio vuelta a cuddy, y comenzó a besar su cuello, rozaba con su miembro erecto el trasero de esta, cuddy ahora era la que no podía mas.

-Vamos House, yo se que tu también quieres ya!

House levanto a cuddy de la cama, la apoyo contra la pared, le levanto un pierna quedando esta rodeando su cintura y rápidamente introdujo su "pequeño" greg dentro de ella. Cuddy dio un gran grito Hoooouse!

Este seguía besando su cuello mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, cuando sintió que ella ya estaba llegando, acelero las embestidas afirmo su pierna con fuerza hasta que al final los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo, por su parte cuddy termino con un Hoooouse.

Y este termino con un "te amo" en el oido de ella.

Los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama, House cubrió a Cuddy y luego a el,

-Esto que hiciste fue, no encuentro palabras mas que wooooooooow, y yo que solo te compre un ramo de flores, aparte de sexy lencería.

-House no lo digas que me da vergüenza

-Vergüenza? Cualquiera se quisiera una novia como la mía, orgullo es una mejor palabra

-House…?

-Siii(este le respondió mientras la abrazaba)

-No te vayas, ok, yo se que siempre has estado jodido, pero no lo hemos hecho tan mal estos 7 años.

-Que me voy, a donde? Si este es el mejor lugar en el que he estado. Por eso lo hiciste? De que tienes miedo?

-Yo sentía que ya no me deseabas como antes eso es todo.

-Escucha cuddy eres la mujer mas deseable del planeta tierra en estos momentos y siempre lo has sido, Te amo y eso es todo lo que importa.

-Yo también te amo, Feliz aniversario.

Y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos y abrazados.

Al día siguiente, la puerta de su oficina se abre, era thirteen, no entro solo que quedo en la puerta, y le dijo, no necesitas decirme como te fue, porque ya me lo han contado todo, Bien por ti, osea por ustedes, 4 .

Y salio de la oficina con una sonrisa victoriosa

** 3**


End file.
